Enchanted days: Packing for Vacation
by Cyrus559
Summary: Have you ever wondered how the family matriarch always manage to pack so incredible much in the suitcase before a holyday trip while you only seem to be able to pack less than half of what you need. This was Cornelia's problem. A funny one shot for everyone to enjoy.


**Hello, can anybody guess which of the W.I.T.C.H. girls who got a story this time. This came out as my shortest story but I got to the point anyway. I did a little mistake last time in "The Illusionist" though. I slipped in a reference to the comics without realizing it, but on the other hand, on purpose I put in a another reference to my horror story "The Asylum". Did you notice them?  
** **Disclaimer: I don't own W.I.T.C.H.**

* * *

W.I.T.C.H. Packing for vacation

"Cornelia, you must hurry! The plain won't wait for us if we are too late," her mother's voice rang through her door.

"But I don't know which clothes I should pack!" Cornelia shouted back.

The Hales were going on a family vacation to Hawaii, something all of them had been looking forward to with great anticipation, though someone had greater problems finding the right things to pack than others.

"You have too much clothes to choose from," her mother shouted back. "If you don't hurry up and pick something, I will stop buying you new ones."

Cornelia heard her mothers' footsteps disappear from outside her door, and sank down in her chair. Her room was a mess; clothes in every color and variations for all occasions laid strewn all around her: on the bed, the chairs, and the desk, on the floor and over her mirror. She couldn't bring herself to only pick a few of them when they all screamed pick me! But there simply wasn't enough space in her suitcase. What should a poor girl do?

She heard a knock on the door and her father stepped in. He looked around and said humorously. "Wow, I had no idea you had _that_ much clothes. Where did you hide them? Do girls have magical wardrobes with an infinit amount of space inside?"

"Very funny," said Cornelia sarcastic.

"Why? When your mother pack, I am always amazed how much she actually managed to press inside her suitcase. It seem somehow to defy the physical laws of space. I couldn't get half of it inside, even if my life depended on it."

"But _my_ life depend on it. Well, my social life at least, think if someone I knew should see me without proper clothes."

"If you do not want to stay behind, I am afraid you will have to pick some, because we are leaving in five minutes, we are already late so don't pack your entire room." Having said that, Harold walked out to find his wife, leaving Cornelia more distressed than she had felt for a long time.

" _Magical wardrobes. Ha,_ " Cornelia thought bitterly, if only. Then an idea hit her. " _That's it!_ " They never used their magic for private use unless when in dire need, and this was certainly an emergency.

The earth guardian hurried to the door and shut it carefully so no one would see. Then she opened the empty suitcase that conveniently stood beside it. She raised her hands and focused her mind on the task she was about to perform.

" _Shrink in size and pack yourself in the suitcase!_ " To Cornelia's delight, in quick succession, all of her clothes flew up in the air and shrunk till doll size before they neatly lay down in her suitcase.

"NELIA!"

Cornelia thought she was going to have a heart attack when she felt the door behind her began to open. The witch spun around to block the door from opening properly. Instead she stuck her head outside and yelled at her little sister.

"Lillian, I am busy packing right now. Get lost and leave me alone."

"But mom told me to go and get you, she and dad are standing at the door ready to leave. She told me if you didn't come at once you we would leave without you," she said gleefully, probably wishing for just that.

Cornelia was going to say something more when she heard her suitcase slam shut a hand away. " _Phew, that was a close one,_ " she thought and reached out to get it, never taking her eyes of Lillian who stood there waiting for her.

"Sorry, but I am coming with you," she told her annoying little sister and smiled secretly.

They arrived at the airport at the last possible minute, luckily still in time to catch the plane that would take them to the island paradise.

Many hours and some stiff backs later, they finally arrived at Honolulu airport. After finding their luggage, they took a taxi to the hotel where they would be staying the next two weeks. The hotel was not one of the usual tall buildings with small rooms, but one with many small wooden cottages for each family close to the beach. The cottages was scattered randomly around a bigger building in the center where the reception and restaurant was. After they had checked in, the Hales were guided to the place they would be staying.

It was a very nice little house. The kitchen and the living room were fused together. There was only one bathroom but it had a bathing tube, but by the moons of Meridian why would anyone want that when the entire Pacific Ocean was right outside the door? At last, there were two bedrooms, which meant Cornelia had to share room with her sister.

Cornelia was standing in the doorframe and looked at the room that would be her home the next two weeks. The bed nearest the window had a magnificent view, that one would be hers.

"Move!" Lillian pushed herself past the older girl and ran to the bed Cornelia had laid her eyes on. "This one is mine," she said teasingly to Cornelia.

"Now, listen here you brat! I saw that bed first, and I will have it!" Cornelia said sharply.

Lillian pout her tongue, "Too late. This is mine."

"It is not!"

"It is!"

"It is not!"

"Children!" Their mother came in. "Please don't make a fuzz over which bed you are going to sleep in, we are going to spend most of the times outdoors anyway."

"But mom. I had already decided that I would sleep in that bed when the little monkey just took it," Cornelia said.

Her mother sighted, not wanting to have a fight on their first day here. "Alright then. Lillian, please let Cornelia have the bed."

"But I was here first," the little girl huffed.

"Please," her mother said again.

"Alright then, but if she make a mess out of this room as she does at home, I want the bed back!" said Lillian unflinching with her arms crossed.

"My room is absolutely no mess," Cornelia defended herself.

"Yes it is!"

"No, it isn't!"

"Yes it is!"

"Girls, stop it," their mother scolded. "You can have the bed if Cornelia make a mess out of your room, but if _you_ do it then you will have to clean Cornelia's room when we come home again. Do we have an agreement?"

"Yes." Both Cornelia and Lillian answered simultaneously.

The matriarch then marched out of the room and Lillian followed swift, and as she passed Cornelia, she turned her head and pouted her tongue again.

Finally alone. Cornelia closed the door, took her suitcase to _her_ bed, and laid it on top. The view outside was like looking into a romantic movie. The sun was setting and in the endless water of deep blue, red and gold, there were a couple of dolphins playing with each other. Absentmindedly she began tampering magically with the lock on the suitcase as she already was on the beach inside her mind. Then suddenly her suitcase flew open, spilling out its entire content.

Cornelia's eyes bulged and her mouth opened wide when she in horror saw what was coming out! Not only came every single clothe she had taken out of her wardrobe the day she packed, but after that came the wardrobe itself! Thereafter in quick succession came her desk, the carpet, her schoolbag, the cupboard, some lamps, four pictures, two chairs, several dozen books and magazines (with the bookshelf!), all of them returned to full size already when flying through the air and landed randomly across the room.

And just when she thought it couldn't get worse, her suitcase made a choking sound and out flew her queen-sized bed and landed with a crash between the two beds in the already cramped room.

And just when she thought things couldn't possible get worse, from the corridor outside Cornelia heard the light footsteps from her little sister coming ever closer. They stopped in front of the door and the door handle was pressed down.

There was no way Lillian would let her sleep in that bed now.

End.

* * *

 **What do you think?**


End file.
